The Charleston
by switchboxroxrox
Summary: Roaring Jazz. That is my life. I’m alive in the heating center of the Jazz Age, and life is good. This is an age of new ideas. AkuRoku; One-shot.


_**Discalimer: **I don't own the characters, just the stupid plot._

_Yeah, quick one-shot idea. I don't really like how it came out. But the 1920s rule.  
_

* * *

The Charleston

Roaring Jazz. That is my life. I'm alive in the heating center of the Jazz Age, and life is good.

Life is carefree, all about fun. I play jazz for a living, down at my good friend Luxord's speakeasy located in downtown Chicago. Our days are spent spending money; our nights spent living out our new, radical lives.

This is the life.

This is an age of new ideas.

Axel entered the obscure door, flashing a grin and giving a wave to the British bartender, other hand tightly grasping his saxophone case. The Brit gave a small grin, rolling his blue eyes and continued to wipe at a glass, aiming to make it shine like the days seemed to shine.

As the red head stepped onto the stage, his other jazz mates already seemed comfortable: Demyx was by now strumming at his bass, humming a tune, Zexion was at the piano, poking at the black and white keys, Marluxia emptying the spit valve of his trumpet. Axel quickly assembled his own horn, noodling as he waited for the crowds, waited for his job to begin.

As darkness fell across downtown Chicago, the crowds began to show. Rich folks, alcoholics, high school flappers… Yeah. High school flappers…

"Sorry, loves, you wouldn't be having alcohol in the first place," Luxord called as the group of four girls entered.

"Oh, Lux, you know we only come for the jazz," a blonde flapper scoffed, flipping her long hair.

"That and your pretty face, Lux," a brunette called, her shorter hair more common for the stereotypical flapper.

"And that's why you get to stay, dearie," the Brit grinned, continuing to wipe away at some glasses.

Axel grinned as he saw the flappers. Oh how he loved those carefree girls, with their bobbing hair and their dangerously high skirts… Such a new age, such a great new age…

"Hey boys, let's give these pretty girlies some music they can dance too," Axel called, loud enough for the girls to hear. They giggled, taking in the sight of the handsome, older jazzman.

And the band struck up, the trademark new age music of the era filling the small room up, mingling with the scent of alcohol to produce that happy-go-lucky jazz age aura as the girls began to dance.

This was the life.

"Hey, handsome, play me the Charleston!" a blonde flapper called, her hair the shortest of the four, sticking out and up in various directions, swooping around her neck. She had blue eyes that sparkled like the sun. Axel licked his reed hungrily, eyeing the girl.

"Sure thing, gorgeous," he winked, the girl flipping her hair in response. "You heard her boys, she wants the Charleston!" As the rest of the band struck up in the familiar tune, Axel glanced at the blonde girl one last time, licking his lips. "Now I better see you dance, girl," he spoke before placing his mouthpiece on his lips, sucking in air only to blow it out in a melodious rendition, joining his band mates in a four-man Charleston. The girl flipped her hair once again, smirking as she began to move, her three friends joining in.

Axel closed his eyes, letting the music take over. His whole body swayed as he blew, the music filling every crevice of his thoughts. But there was something else.

A clacking…

He slit open his eyes, only to have them stuck wide open. The shorthaired blonde flapper was right in his face, dancing away. He liked 'em wild.

And as he continued to rock and play, his eyes stayed locked on the girl; her beads clacking, her skirt swooshing side to side, and those unbuttoned galoshes—flap flap flapping. And boy did he love his flappers.

As his emerald eyes continued to stare, the flapper's own brilliant blue eyes caught sight of his gaze, and stared right back. Her lips curled into a smirk, the redhead holding back the urge to just jump the girl right there. Was it possible to be such a seductive tease? The shining blonde hair, the mysterious blue eyes, the smooth skin… She was gorgeous. She wouldn't be leaving alone tonight, that much Axel decided.

As the song came to it's end, the flapper winked in the direction of the saxophonist, flipping her hair in that way she seemed to do a lot, walking back over to her group of friends. The redhead decided the time for action was now.

"Oi, Xigbar!" he called to an older, beaten looking male sitting at the bar, engaging in light conversation with the bar tender. "Cover for me tonight?" he asked, pointing at his shining saxophone.

"The hell's in it for me?" the man grumbled, turning around mechanically.

"You get to play, don't you?" Axel emphasized, holding the sax out further. The man looked at it with his lone yellow eye, face showing his obvious internal conflict.

"Oh hell, fine… But this is the last time," Xigbar sighed, snatching the instrument away. "Next time you ask, I'm taking your goddamn job."

Axel paid no heed to the older male's threats, however, hurrying over to where the girl stood. His heart was beating like crazy, his eyes growing wide. He licked his lips. Tonight would be good.

Oh, the _roaring_ twenties!

As he got closer to the girls, he slowed down a bit, slicking his hair back, attempting to regain his cool. No need to get excited too soon. As soon as he found himself within touching distance, he reached his arm around the slender blonde girl, pulling her close, pulling his head down so it was right next to her own gorgeous features.

"Hey, girl, I saw you dancing tonight," he purred, looking the girl up and down.

She giggled, as well as her three friends. "Oh _really_?" she replied, rolling her eyes. "Did you like it?"

"Hmmm… I dunno… I can think of a lot more things that I would've liked to see more," he looked up, as if pondering, "but I liked what I saw despite it all."

"Is that so?" the blonde replied, stepping a bit away from the jazzman as her friends giggled some more. "Glad you liked it. I liked your playing… Why'd you stop?"

"There's something I have a wild urge to do right now… Perhaps you can be of assistance," he hummed, smirking.

"I don't know. Maybe I can," she replied suavely.

"Let's go for a ride," he whispered in her ear. She grinned.

"Sounds good to me," she said simply, smiling. "See you guys tomorrow, then?"

"Oh yeah, tell us all about it, Roxy!" the shorthaired brunette winked, the others waving before the three of them hopped off to dance some more. Axel merely smirked as he straightened up, flicking his head toward the entrance.

"C'mon, baby, let's get moving, the car's outside," he wrapped his hand around her waist the girl simply running up the stairs toward the entrance door, escaping his touch. The girl exited the speakeasy first, stretching out as she waited for the redhead to follow.

"Roxy, eh? Short for Roxanne or something?" Axel mused, looking the girl up and down once again.

"Yeah… Something like that," she replied airily, looking around for the older man's car.

"It's that one," he chuckled, pointing at the red Chrysler Imperial E80.

"Ooohh… Very nice. You were able to afford that all in one piece?" she purred, skipping over to the car, running her hand along the surface.

"Hell no! Installment plan is God's gift to the blessed Americans!" he called out happily, opening the passenger door for his lady, bowing slightly, a smirk crossing his face. The girl giggled, stepping into the car, Axel shutting the door then running over to the driver's side. He slid in, starting up the car. "I know a good place we can go to, that sound good?"

"Sure. The specifics make me even more excited," she droned, sarcastically before grinning that sweet little teasing grin of hers.

"I'm sure they do… All you have to know is that it's nice and out of town, so your parents can't stop me," he cackled, slamming his foot onto the accelerator, speeding off down the road.

After driving for a good quarter hour or so, Axel pulled the car the car into a turnout along the road, shutting off the automobile, turning to face his personal flapper.

"So whattdya say? Backseat or in the field? Your choice, I'm feeling nice," he sneered, eyes growing sharp, hungry, lustrous. The girl simply stared out the window, head gently propped up by her hand.

"I shouldn't have come here," she sighed, shaking her head.

"What was that?" Axel's face dropped a bit, staring at the girl dumbly.

"Do you want to just take me home now? You might as well."

"What's with the change in attitude? Don't tell me you were playing me, and if that's the case," he sprang forward, forcing his lips onto the flappers. "Don't expect to be getting away now…"

"No, I'm serious. You _won't _enjoy this," the girl whimpered, backing against the car door, Axel ignoring her words, pressing closer to her body, hands coming to rest on her waist.

"And why the hell wouldn't I enjoy this?" he purred, emerald eyes glowing as he advanced on her.

"Because!" she attempted to speak, only to be caught off by the saxophonist's harsh lips again. He pinned her down uncomfortably, lips continuing to ravish hers, tongue darting out to beg for entrance into the flapper's mouth. He tugged cruelly on her short golden locks, her mouth opening with a startled moan, his tongue instantly taking the opportunity to explore the wet haven.

As his tongue enjoyed the pleasures of her mouth, his hands moved down lower, finding the edge of her controversially short, knee-length, flapping dress of hers, his palms slowly finding their way under the fabric, moving higher, higher, higher until…

His hands shot out of the dress as he flew backwards, slamming against the driver's door, the blonde looking up hazily, soon blushing hard, looking anywhere but the man's blazing green eyes.

"You're a… boy…?" he breathed, panting, eyes wide, hands shaking. The flapper's skirt was pulled up, revealing the lump forming in his bloomers.

"I… M-my name is Roxas… I'm a high school boy who loves the freedom of the flappers? Oh hell… I told you you were going to regret this!" Roxas moaned, pressing the heels of his palms against his eyes, trying to hide the moisture forming in his blue orbs. He didn't understand why he was crying. He knew this would happen, no matter how tempting the redhead seemed.

The redhead continued to stare at the boy.

"It's an era of new feelings and ideas, right?" he groaned, shaking his head side to side, removing his palms, revealing a few lone tears. "I'm sorry. I understand. I could walk if you don't even want to give me ride home, I'm sor—"

Roxas' lips were caught once again in a fiery kiss, Axel pressing close, hand cupping the growing lump in Roxas' crotch. Roxas gasped at the contact, moaning into the kiss. Axel pulled away abruptly, a trail of saliva connecting the two, Axel's green eyes hazed over with lust once again. Roxas' breath came in pants, hitching as Axel began to move against his erection. A wicked grin passed over Axel's face.

"Long live the Jazz Age," he breathed before slamming his lips against the flapper's once again.


End file.
